This invention relates to a process for making an edible functional animal muscle protein concentrate composition and to a process for making the composition wherein gelation of the composition is controlled. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for making the functional animal muscle protein concentrate from animal muscle tissue wherein gelation of the composition is controlled so that its gelation is effected when it is used such as by being added to a food.
Prior to the present invention, protein compositions derived from animal muscle tissue have been available for human consumption as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,005,073; 6,288,216 and 6,451,975 as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/161,171, filed Jun. 4, 2002. Unfortunately, the liquid form of these compositions form gels at a time after they are initially formed which is temperature-dependant. The higher the composition temperature, the shorter the time needed to form the gel. Gel formation of these compositions causes processing problems in that the gel clogs the processing equipment to the point that the composition can not be moved through the processing equipment. In addition, since gel formation is quicker at elevated composition temperature, the composition cannot be pasteurized with heat while maintaining the composition as a liquid. This result is undesirable since oftentimes the composition requires pasteurization prior to consumption by humans.
Prior to the present invention, it has been known that meat or fish cooked at an elevated temperature loses its moisture to the surrounding atmosphere. In so doing, the cooked meat or fish undesirably loses its natural or added flavors so that it becomes less tasteful. Fluid loss during cooking of meat or fish can range up to 30% to 40% by weight based upon the weight of the meat or fish prior to cooking. A prior solution for retaining moisture in the meat or fish without additives took the form of wrapping the meat or fish in a solid moisture barrier such as aluminum foil. This solution is undesirable since the surface of the meat or fish remains soft rather than having a desirable crust.
Food additives also have been used to retain moisture in cooked meat or fish. Representative additives include sodium tripolyphosphate, a coating of fat free flour, based, batter containing an egg white substitute (U.K. Patent Application 2,097,646), water-in-oil emulsion (U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,081), protein or protein isolate and a fat (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,261 and 4,935,251), milk solids (U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,801) and lecithin (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,470,281 and 3,451,826).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a process for producing an edible protein composition derived from animal muscle tissue which can be pasteurized with heat without forming a gel of the composition. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a process wherein the edible pasteurized protein composition can be treated so that it is capable of forming a gel. Such a process would permit pasteurizing the edible protein composition with heat followed by adding it to a food, for example, to effect moisture retention in the food during cooking or to improve the nutritional value of the food.